


Perhaps

by askarella



Category: Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Altered Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella





	Perhaps

It started with a passing glance. She was in Metropolis to look for donors for the Titans; he was looking for a story. They passed on the street and their eyes met for a solitary moment in time... But sometimes one moment is all it takes...  
The next time hey met was at her daughter's funeral, the proud woman made limp by grief. When she fell down from her knees giving out, he caught her, and their eyes met once more and for the barest moment she forgot her grief.  
When they again met, she was at a cafe drinking Darjeeling tea, and he was entering he place. She gestures for him to sit with her, and they enjoyed their hot beverages in a comfortable silence. They do eventually talk, and the conversation is easy, unhindered by outside influences. She hands him her com link extension number before she leaves with a jaunty smile, and they both think that perhaps this could become more.


End file.
